1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basic rack, particularly for equipment cabinets, having transverse profiles, depth profiles and vertical profiles, which are connected by means of corner connectors, each corner connector having three fixing extensions on which can be mounted and fixed a transverse profile, a depth profile and a vertical profile.
The invention is suitable for cabinets, casings and containers, preferably for cabinets which are intended to receive electrical and electronic equipment and components, e.g. for LAN, computer and server cabinets. The invention can also be used for worktables and in particular workshop benches, in which three beams or profiles are arranged at right angles to one another and are connected with the aid of a corner connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 93 02 769 U1 discloses an equipment cabinet, which has guide members for mounting purposes and through holes for fastening the vertical, horizontal or depth beam with the aid of fastening elements. The guide members are constructed on front connecting faces of the corner connector and cooperate with a complimentary front opening of the beams. The fastening of the mounted beams subsequently takes place with three fastening elements guided in through holes of the corner connector and which are in each case inserted and secured in correspondingly constructed fastening openings of the beams.
A basic rack for equipment cabinets described in DE 195 29 270 C1 also has corner connectors with three extensions. The extensions have the same square or circular cross-section as the mountable profiles. For permanent electrical connection as well as for mechanical fastening of a mounted hollow profile, which cannot be released without destruction, each member has at least one depression in which it is necessary to press manually or with the aid of a tool material of the hollow profile, e.g. of a punched out tongue.
DE 691 01 727 T2 discloses a basic rack with transverse, depth and vertical profiles, which are detachably connected by means of corner connectors having three fixing extensions. The profiles and fixing extensions have a triangular cross-section. Detachable fastening takes place by jamming the profiles engaged on the fixing extensions and subsequently screwing down. For the jamming of the engaged profiles each fixing extension is provided with a transverse slit, whose width can be correspondingly increased by a supportable screw.
In the prior art basic racks each profile is individually connected to the associated fixing extension of the corner connector and in each case at least one fastening element is required and also a corresponding fastening process, which must be performed manually or with the aid of a tool.
The object of the invention is to create a stable basic rack for equipment cabinets, etc. which permits a particularly simple construction as well as an inexpensive manufacture and an extremely efficient installation.
According to the invention this object is achieved by a basic rack having transverse profiles, depth profiles and vertical profiles, which are connected by means of corner connectors having three fixing extensions, in that the fixing of a transverse profile, depth profile and vertical profile engaged on the fixing extensions of a corner connector takes place with the aid of a clamping means. For a clamping retention of the engaged profiles the clamping means is provided with clamping legs and can be fastened with the aid of one connecting element to a corner connector.
A fundamental idea of the present invention is that the profiles, i.e. a transverse profile, depth profile and vertical profile mountable on the three fixing extensions of a corner connector are simultaneously fastened in a single connecting process with the aid of a single fastening means.
According to the invention the fastening means is constituted by a clamping means, which can be positioned as an inner part of the corner arrangement and with in each case at least two clamping legs permits a fixing of one mounted profile.
It is particularly advantageous that the clamping means has clamping legs arranged at right angles to one another and which due to their vertical and horizontal arrangement in a fastening position in each case embrace two lateral faces of the mounted profiles, i.e. the transverse profile, depth profile and vertical profile, and in a clamping retention securely retain the same on the corner connector.
The connecting element is preferably constituted by a fastening screw. This fastening screw is guided through a hole, which is appropriately formed centrally and at the intersection of all six clamping legs of the clamping means and is secured in a corner connector hole aligned in the fastening position.
Appropriately the hole in the corner connector is formed in a corner part and is provided with a thread. The corner part is formed in the intersection of the corner connector fixing extensions arranged in the direction of the rectangular space coordinates x, y and z. The threaded hole in the corner part of the corner connector and the central hole in the clamping means aligned in the fastening position are oriented in a roughly diagonal manner.
The clamping means and in particular the clamping legs are constructed in complimentary manner to the fixing extensions of the corner connector and the engaged profiles and extend over at least two adjacent lateral faces of the profiles or fixing extensions respectively positioned at right angles to one another. The profiles and fixing extensions can have a rectangular or square cross-section. From the manufacturing standpoint it is advantageous to manufacture the transverse profiles, depth profiles and vertical profiles from a hollow profile or section, e.g. by cutting to length.
In a particularly advantageous development the hollow profile has a triangular cross-section and two equally long lateral faces form a right angle and in the fastening position are directed towards an inner area formed by the basic rack. The fixing extensions of the corner connector are provided in complimentary manner with correspondingly oriented lateral faces and the clamping means has for a clamping retention clamping legs constructed and oriented in complimentary manner.
It is advantageous that due to the use of a clamping means fundamentally a detachable or undetachable fixing of the engaged fixing extensions is possible. A detachable connection is obtained if the profiles are mounted with a minimum clearance on the fixing extensions and are subsequently fastened with the aid of the clamping means and the central screw to the corner connector.
An undetachable fastening is brought about by additional locking and/or engagement elements on the fixing extensions or protuberances on the clamping legs of the clamping means or complimentary recesses. Through the clamping means engaging and being firmly screwed with the aid of the connecting element with its clamping legs and protuberances to the mounted profiles, a frictional and positive engagement occurs, in which the protuberances press material areas of the profiles into the recesses of the fixing extensions.
In a fastening variant the fixing extensions of the corner connector can be provided with engagement elements, e.g. wedge-like noses. Complimentary openings in the transverse, depth and vertical profiles ensure a locking of the engagement elements in the mounted position and a particularly secure corner connection following the fixing of the clamping means.
A further fastening possibility for the mounted profiles can be obtained in that the fixing extensions are provided with at least one hole, which is e.g. positioned horizontally and in the terminal fastening areas of the profiles to be engaged is formed at least one hole having a smaller diameter. If complimentary protuberances are formed on the clamping legs of the clamping means, the projecting material of the profiles can be pressed into the through hole of the fixing extensions, if the clamping means is fixed to the corner connector with the aid of the central screw.
A detachable or undetachable fastening of the transverse, depth and vertical profiles to the fixing extensions of the corner connectors can also be obtained with the aid of an adhesive and it is appropriate to form grooves, particularly longitudinal grooves on the fixing extensions for receiving the adhesive when fixing to the clamping means.
The transverse, depth and vertical profiles can be provided with fastening openings, which preferably have a grid-like construction, so as to permit a fastening of mountings, e.g. built-in rails. It can also be advantageous to use profiles with an additional fastening web and fastening openings formed therein, the fastening web being arranged in aligned manner to an internally positioned lateral face. Additionally a further and in particular parallel-positioned retaining web can be provided, which can e.g. serve for the fastening of lining or covering parts of the equipment cabinet.